


Little Green Monster

by MakikoIgami



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Haruka Nanase was fed up.Every day when Makoto entered his campus to visit him and study how his trainer worked, a small group of girls gathered around his tall and very handsome boyfriend, asking him if he had prepared his courses and whatnot. Haru didn't really listen. What he did see though was that the girls all clung to Makoto's arm as if they had all the right to do so, just because they weregirls.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	Little Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> My Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020 giftee is Svana (@SvanaVrika on Twitter, svanavrika on Tumblr)!
> 
> After a long absence from the Free! fandom I saw an ad for this exchange and was like "why not?" and signed up. I hope this is okay and you like it. :)

Haruka Nanase was fed up.

Every day when Makoto entered his campus to visit him and study how his trainer worked, a small group of girls gathered around his tall and very handsome boyfriend, asking him if he had prepared his courses and whatnot. Haru didn't really listen. What he did see though was that the girls all clung to Makoto's arm as if they had all the right to do so, just because they were _girls_. It made him scowl all the way and through his own classes until he was allowed to go train in the water. That helped to clear his mind of all his worries, well, at least until he had to get out of the water again.

Then, as soon as he met up with Makoto, he had to deal with all the girls gushing over his boyfriend once more. It was exhausting and it showed in his performance as well.

After another lecture about his slower times, Haru walked out of the pool area, sulking about everything while he tried to come up with a plan to make these girls go away and leave Makoto alone.

"Haru-chan!" 

Makoto's cheerful voice took him out of his dark thoughts and he looked up to see this tall, good-looking young man run towards him like a puppy. Before a smile could curl up the corners of his mouth, Haru's joy was dampened by the flock of girls following after him.

"Makoto," he said, wanting to sound cheerful to meet his boyfriend, but he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Thankfully, Makoto didn't seem to register it.

"Haru-chan, good work!"

"Thanks," Haru huffed, sending glares towards the girls behind him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go and eat something? I'm super hungry and Saki-chan here says that there's a great restaurant around the corner here that specializes in mackerel dishes. Do you want to go?"

Feeling his eyes widen in surprise, the prospect of finding someone else who was as interested as he was in mackerel dishes momentarily derailed him from his plans of revenge and his anger. Haru hoped they also served canned mackerel with pineapple, it was cheap, but the sweetness and texture of the pineapple went great with the rich and salty flavor of the fish.

"Yes, we wanted to go with Mako-chan, it would be great if you could also join us, Nanase-kun," the girl said, now that she had caught up to Makoto's long steps.

Haru looked at her sweet smile, just to turn to the spot where her hand rested lightly on Makoto's arm. It didn't seem like Makoto had noticed yet, because he hadn't pulled his arm away.

Deep blue eyes narrowed in anger, just to look up when Makoto spoke again. "Ah, yes, Saki-chan and Ami-chan said they wanted to get to know you better because I keep talking about you."

Haru blinked in surprise, but kept his glare. "Is that so," he said, unsure how it came across. He was too surprised for his words to sound as angry as he was, but it wasn't like he was trying to hide his real feelings.

To his horror though, another girl closed up to Makoto and put her arm on his and then she also pressed her chest against his upper arm.

"Nanase-kun, you're amazing! Your swimming looks so effortless and free, we'd love to hear how you do it!"

Haru blinked again, pleasantly surprised that this girl seemed to understand where his real interest was, but still. He could not forgive her how she basically threw herself at his boyfriend.

This had happened one too many times, Haru decided then. He raised his chin and fixed his stare on his boyfriend's eyes.

"Makoto, come with me for a second?" He asked, turning his body around.

"Huh? Uh, sure!" Makoto replied and freed himself of the hold of the two girls, apologizing even. Once he caught up with him, Haru took his hand and made sure that they were still in the view of the two girls before he directed him towards a nearby wall. He didn't falter, even when Makoto started to protest.

"Haru-chan? Um, What's going on? Are you angry?" Makoto asked, just to have Haru push him against the wall and trap him there. He threw one last look back at the two girls, making sure that they were seeing every last thing he wanted to do.

He knew that this would end months of playing it safe, of hiding their relationship, but it would also end these annoying girls from fawning all over his boyfriend once and for all. Naturally, Haru also hated that they couldn't be free in showing their affections, but he had agreed because they both hadn't known how the big city would react to them being as close as they were. At first, they had wanted to sound the general situation for the first semester, but Haru was already fed up three months in. He hated hiding like this, so he would end this whole thing, _now_.

Stepping closer into Makoto's personal space, he wedged a leg between his boyfriend's and stepped even closer, until they were flush against each other.

"Haru....-chan?" Makoto whispered, instinctively lowering his head to close the distance between the two of them that could not be covered by Haru lifting his head. It was something he had done countless times and so he did it without thinking about it. 

Haru took his chance and pushed himself up on his toes and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He swallowed Makoto's gasp of surprise and licked over his lips instead, his tongue slipping past his boyfriend's teeth to coax his tongue into a well-rehearsed dance battle. Makoto melted against him and moaned softly and Haru was delighted to note that he didn't hold back just because they weren't at home. Right now, it was just the two of them and Haru could concentrate fully on kissing his boyfriend senseless.

He grunted in delight, rubbing his body against Makoto's just to feel him react to their proximity. They kept kissing and Haru could feel his arousal grow and with it, Haru felt the need to do more, to keep pushing Makoto until he melted and became putty in his hands. Makoto was best like this, freed from all the burdens and thoughts that made him hold back and be proper and nice to everyone. Haru loved him for being his compass sometimes, but other times he just wanted him to be free like this.

Haru moved to slip a hand under Makoto's shirt, but he had to fight against the layers that his big baby boyfriend had tucked into his pants. Frustrated, he jerked his hips forward against Makoto's which caused the other to gasp and pull away from the kiss.

Blinking heavy eyes open, Makoto stared down at him all dazed and flushed, his arousal palpable despite the baggy pants he liked to wear.

"Haru-chan... we're in public," he whispered, his voice heavy with want and raspy from their kisses. 

"Let's go home then," Haru said, his voice surprisingly even for how aroused he was as well. 

He stepped back and gave Makoto a soft smile before his expression hardened again as he looked back towards the girls who stared at them in shock, surprise and disbelief. Haru narrowed his eyes at them for one more time before he smirked at them. He then turned towards the exit and left, knowing that Makoto was right behind him.

They would try out the mackerel restaurant another day. And maybe he would talk to the girls as well, but first he needed to reassure himself that Makoto was his and spared no thought about other people. Whether they got to his apartment first or just to the nearest storage closet didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was Makoto's affection for him.


End file.
